


Harsh results

by ameliacollins



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22278898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameliacollins/pseuds/ameliacollins
Summary: They're not episodes, I'm insane
Kudos: 2





	Harsh results

One month ago, Will Byers was diagnosed with schizophrenia.

_It's nothing._

He had told them

_I'm just tired_

at first they had believed him

_y-yes I'm listening_

but then it got bad

_I saw something_

really, really bad

_can't you see him?_

Joyce had taken him to Doctor. Owens

_Mom, I'm fine_

and then he told them...


End file.
